You Need An Answer
by Nella-mangalover93
Summary: Seung Ri is in love. Hiding his feelings for a long time, he finally confessed. What happens when he does? YAOI boy x boy. Longer summary inside. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Title: You need an answer  
Author: mangalover93  
Character: Big Bang  
Pairing: G-RI (Ji Yong3Seung Ri)  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own them or know them  
Warning: Swearing and angst and  
smut: Part 3, Part 4 and Bonus part

***

Main characters:  
Lee Seung Hyun/Seung Ri: the maknae of Big Bang  
Kwon Ji Yong/G-dragon: the leader of Big Bang  
_____________________________________________________________

Summary: Seung Ri is in love. It is wonderful for people to fall in love, but not for Seung Ri. As a member of Big Bang, it is not easy for him to be in love with someone. Especially with the wrong person. It's not like he doesn't want to be in love with that person. It's just that, it won't work. It will be a scandal. Why? Because the person he loves is the leader of Big Bang. Therefore, Seung Ri decides to hide his feelings, but he can't anymore. So what happens when he confesses???

_____________________________________________________________

**Part 1**

_Seung Ri POV_

How long has it been now? One month? No, longer than that. How long does he need? Is it that hard, to give a yes or no. You are sitting in your room, at the end of your bed doing nothing at all. Just thinking. Thinking about him. God your mind goes on and on and on and only about him. How his smile keeps running back and forth in your mind, wanting you to combine your smile to his. Each time your heart skips a beat each time you are close to his perfect form. His touches making the heat blow up in your face, and leaving you there with a tomato face. You couldn't control your feelings. Each time you hear his angelic voice. Each time you see his lovely face. When he hugs you, pinch your cheeks, making small touches with you and sometimes even kissing you, but never on the lips. Whenever he does those things you feel yourself falling deeper. Just face it Lee Seung Hyun. You've fallen for him. Fallen too deep. You are in love with him. Lee Seung Hyun, you are in love with, Kwon Ji Yong.

_One month before_

You know this would never work. You are the maknae, and he is the leader. You two are a part of an already famous band call Big Bang. You guys are now claiming the whole way up to the top. That is the reason you can't let this ruin your opportunity, cause if this somehow falls. You're not going to be the only one falling. You can't be selfish. But he can. He doesn't see it and are making it all worse. Practically everyone knows, well at least the other hyungs know except him. Luckily they don't question you, rather they encourage you. They want it to works. Saying that they can see that the leader likes you too, but you don't believe them. "It is fanservice." You say. It is just fanservice. There are no other intentions behind those actions. For a while you still act like nothing matter. You just let him do whatever he wants on and off camera. Then the problems start. Your heart is starting to debate against your mind saying,

"Come on and confess already or I'll will break." But your mind won't let your heart win.

"No, you will break anyway. There is no way that he is going to say yes. Besides you know what will happen if you do, everything is going to be weird and it will affect everybody. I rather have you hurt than everybody else." With that your heart took the defeat and everything was like before.

So you still drag on your life. Each and everyday you struggle with your feelings. Then one day you think. This is not going to work. Your heart is finally taking over your mind. Your mind and heart are now one. The only thing left is taking action. Now is time and you are hoping, that fate, god, time, universe and everything that are watching over you are on your side. It was 2 am. You know that everyone except him would be asleep. He is always up to do his magical work, worth thousands awards. You probably know his daily routine better than him. So here you are standing in front of his door at 2 am to finally get your answer. Who knows how long this has been on your heart and mind. You breathe and gather up all the courage you have in your body and knocks.

"Ji Yong-hyung, are you awake?" you whisper, loud enough for him to hear at the other side.

"Come in, maknae," he whisper back and you walk in.

_____________________________________________________________

Wordlist:

hyung (boys says to older boys)

maknae (the youngest)


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

He was sitting right in front of you in maintaining 45 degrees and deep in thought with his pen and the right hand tapping it on the desk. His legs crossing each other making a x. Wearing only pants and undershirt make him look hot, hot, hot and that make up for the coldness you are feeling. Your eyes are glued to him, and you soon find yourself daze of this view that you mentally have to slap yourself.

"Maknae, shouldn't you be sleeping now? It is pretty late you know."

"Well… I couldn't sleep." You say, and it became quiet. Okay now or never, you encourage yourself. "Hyung, actually I want to ask, no, tell you something." You stop. Taking one last breathe. "Kwon Ji Yong, I love you." You could tell that he is shock. You just stand there, and feel pretty stupid for finally revealing your feelings. At least you deserve a response. You try to look everywhere, absolute everywhere but him, but you keep finding yourself watching him every 5 second. "Hyung?" You break the silence.

"Sorry, maknae, but I'm tired. Can we talk about this tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure hyung, good night." You say walking out the door, trying hard to keep the tears from falling down.

You know that Daesung-hyung is a light sleeper so you didn't go to your room. Instead you lay on the couch, facedown to keep your sobbing and tearing noise at a minimum. Even though he didn't say bluntly no, you know that you have been rejected. He doesn't feel the same. Although you know this, you still hope. You hope because he hasn't given you a proper answer yet. Slowly all your tears are dried and you find yourself unable to sleep. It is 4 am already. You have already cried for 2 damn hours already! Seung Ri, what are you doing to yourself. Shoot! You think. 8 am you guys are going to film a commercial. Damn 4 hours left. You are not even sleepy. Maybe you could 'fake sick'? Ji Yong would surely understand. But doesn't that show that you're weak. You don't want to show him that you are weak. So you shut your eyes and tried to make some sleep of less than 4 hours. Tomorrow is going to be hell.

"Yah! Maknae! What are you doing out here?" Daesung screams.

"Ah, morning hyung. I couldn't sleep yesterday so I was out here. I know how light of a sleeper you are." You try to sound light, but your mood is definitely not light.

"Oh, but you know I'm a fast sleeper too so it wouldn't matter. Now look at you what time did you sleep. Your eyes are even smaller than mine and Taeyang-hyung's." God, I'm glad that my black circles hides that I've been crying.

"Ehehe, you can tell that it was pretty late, right? But I just couldn't sleep too much stuff to think about." You try to laugh it off.

"What is happening here?" Taeyang looks at you not waiting for an answer he continues. "What did you do to your eyes?"

"Did you get operated over the night or something?" Seung Hyun adds.

"Hey! Big Bang! What are you all doing get ready or we'll be late!" Ji Yong yells from his room.

"You sure you are okay, maknae?" Taeyang asks. You just nod and walk to your room.

You guys are on the way to the set, where you all are going to film. Everything is not normal. He doesn't sit beside you in the van anymore. He chooses to sit beside Daesung-hyung. By your side is Taeyang-hyung trying to comfort you. At the set he chooses to have fanservice with the other hyungs in stead of you. During the breaks he doesn't talk to you but everyone else. You are starting to feel sleepy, the lack of sleep has finally hit you, and you feel bad and really bad. You are walking back and forth to shake away the sleepiness and thinking that nothing could make this day damn worse. But you are wrong. When the director requests some fanservice between you and him, he refuses, saying that there are too much of those and that they should have some Seung Hyun-hyung and him fanservice. Little did he know how much that one comment breaks your heart. Anyway the day finally ends and once again you are letting out your stream of tears.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to earthlover for reviewing :D  
Here's chapter 3 like I promised :) Maybe I'll post chapter 4 today too ^^

This is my first yaoi (boyxboy) fanfic so please be nice.

Review please, criticism wanted and flames will be put out x)

* * *

**Part 3**

_Back to the present_

You couldn't bear to stay in your room anymore so you walk out. When you are in the hall you could see something unfamiliar. A pair of high heels. We have a visitor. You know you didn't have plans with anyone. Seung Hyun-hyung is out shooting his new movie. Taeyang-hyung is also out doing an interview. Daesung-hyung is busy with his Family Outing. The only one left is him, Ji Yong-hyung. But why did he let a girl in? He has never done that before. You walk towards his room and stop at the door. You sigh and lift your hand to knock but some strange sounds stop you. Groans. Moans. Gasps. Hard breathings. Fast breathings. Ahs. All these sounds indicate only one thing. Feeling that your heart is going to burst, you run out of the apartment. You are running faster than you ever have done before. Your heart seems to beat harder, faster and it is hurting. Breaking. The already broken heart is more vulnerable and slowly but surely it is on its way to be ruin completely. You don't stop. You run into people, and you don't care. People might recognize you, but that doesn't matter either. You just want to be gone, and far, far, far away from him.

In the end you stop. Your legs just couldn't take it anymore. You're pretty surprise because you are waiting for the tears to flow any moment. But they don't. Maybe you already have used up all the tears you had. For the first time since running like a mad man, you look around yourself. You are now standing in a park. There are not many people around. Probably because the weather is turning grey and it is still cold outside even though the Easter has past. Tired you walk towards a bench and sit down. When you run out the door you didn't bring anything with you. You have hurried putting your feet into some shoes and ran. Now you're finding yourself sitting there with only a hooded sweater on. You cover your head with the hood and place your hands on your face. Once again all you think about is him. How could he do this to you? At least he could have rejected you cleanly and you would have move on and don't have this stupid feeling. But it is your fault. Still hoping. Still longing for him!

Finally, the tears came. They are storming out of your eyes. You are crying so much that you couldn't see. The thoughts of him are bringing a lot of pain memories. However, somewhere in these painful memories lie the happiest moments of your life. That happened before your confession, which you yet haven't gotten a proper answer. If he didn't feel the same didn't just say "Sorry, I don't like you," or something. Instead he chooses to ignore you and avoid you. A month has gone the two of you haven't had a whole conversation. Even during practises he tries to cover up your mistake so he doesn't have to confront you. You sometimes try to make mistakes on purpose too, but then he gets one of the other hyungs to scold you. God, devil, everyone wonder how you could keep up with it. Each day you get less sleep. Your eyes has gone from panda to alien, and you look more like a stick as the days pass. He is a coward. He can't even give a simple no or yes, while you have to put all the work to just confess. Nevertheless, he has completely accomplished to break and ruin your heart, your mind and your soul. Soon your body is going to give in too.

* * *

Short I know, but I'll update later today or tomorrow ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, I decided to post today since chapter 3 was so short xP  
Still thanks to earthlover for reviewing and adding me to her favs!! :D

I need more reviews if I have to get better!! So point out any mistakes you see.

Here comes chapter 4.

* * *

**Part 4**

_At the Big Bang's apartment_

_Nobody's POV_

Taeyang is the first to come back to the apartment after his interview and standing at the door he could immediately sense that something was wrong. Maknae's sneakers are gone and was replacing by a pair high heels. Without wasting a second he walks to the leader's room. Opening the door without thinking, only to meet a scene he would be happy not to witness. Two persons are half naked, lying beside each other. The floor is covered with garments. This is it! He could feel his anger raising.

"Kwon Ji Yong, you better explains and cleans this mess," he yells and both of them got up quickly while Taeyang walks out to the living-room.

"Sorry but I guess you have to leave now." Ji Yong says to the girl casually. The girl just nods, collecting her stuff and left. Ji Yong walks her out and joins Taeyang in the living-room. "So, what are you upset about and why?" Ji Yong asks.

"What and why you ask?!" Taeyang raises his voice for each word. "Why did you bring a girl here you know we are NOT allow to do that? I bet you have been lying there whole day without doing nothing. Last thing where is Seung Ri?" Taeyang tries to cool down. It is seldom he throws a temper but Ji Yong really gets on his nerves sometimes.

Ji Yong looks uncomfortable. He really didn't want to talk about this. "Sorry, it won't happen again." He starts without looking at Taeyang. Wondering if he should tell him the truth Ji Yong hesitates. "I miss him." Ji Yong says nearly whispers.

"Huh?" Taeyang asks.

"I said I MISS HIM! I miss joking with him. I miss talking with him. I miss teasing him. I miss holding him in my arms. I miss seeing him smile." Ji Yong babbles on.

Taeyang looks at Ji Yong all confuse and shock. For a whole month neither Ji Yong nor Seung Ri have talked to each other. They know that Seung Ri likes Ji Yong, but they didn't know what Ji Yong feels. They just know that something happened between them one month ago, and none of them would answer when they ask. "Ji Yong, what happened?" Taeyang asks. He is talking about what happened between him and the maknae one month ago.

Just when Ji Yong is about to answer, Daesung storms in the apartment and yells in his weird way: "Hello, Daesung is home!"

"Arg, Daesung-ah you just totally ruined it. Ji Yong was going to tell me something." He says to Daesung and turns to Ji Yong to say: "Don't even think of running away." Ji Yong tries to sneak off but fails.

"What have I been missing?" Daesung asks excitedly, but add with a worried tone. "Where is Seung Ri?" Both Taeyang and him are looking at Ji Yong.

"I don't know, he is probably in his room or something. I haven't seen him today." Ji Yong says casually.

"No, I think he went out, because his sneakers are missing." Taeyang says starting to worry.

"Well, I'll go to check our room." Daesung says running of to his room, nearly tripping on the way. Daesung yells while opening the door. "Yah! Maknae! You're here?" disappointed Daesung joins the other again in the living-room.

"What's up with the yelling, Dae? Want to break my ears?" Ji Yong comments as he covers his ears. "Sorry," Daesung immediately apologizes.

"So Ji, are you going to tell now?" Taeyang says impatiently.

Suddenly the front door opens and Seung Hyun arrives. "Is the dinner ready?" he asks.

"Why do you only think about food, hyung?" Taeyang asks annoyed.

"Cause I'm hungry." Seung Hyun answers. He then suddenly realizes something. "Where is maknae? He is the on responsible for the dinner."

"We don't know, we think he is out or something." Daesung says, he is still a bit worried about the maknae.

"But-," Seung Hyun starts while Taeyang interrupts him.

"Hyung, can you please be quiet? Ji Yong is going to tell us something."

All eyes are now on Ji Yong and he sighs. "You all know that I and the maknae don't communicate much right?"

"Duh, we are not blind. You don't even look at each other?" Daesung interrupts and receives a glare from Ji Yong.

"God, if you want me to tell can you please don't interrupt me." Taeyang hits Daesung lightly on the arm and motions Ji Yong to continue his story. Letting out another sigh he speaks, "One month ago. Seung Ri came into my room and told me that he likes me! I didn't know what to do!" He looks upset. He really didn't know what he feels towards the maknae. Of course he loves him like a brother, but sometimes he even wonders if there is more to it.

The other look at each other and finally Seung Hyun says, "You know, if you're not sure you should tell him."

"Yes, maknae is in a really bad shape since that day." Taeyang adds, while Daesung nods and murmurs.

"Seung Ri has been losing sleep and he has skipped meals too."

"Okay, I get the point!" Ji Yong yells angrily and walks to his room.

"I'm going to order something to eat," Seung Hyun says walking to his room.

"Gosh, why is he always thinking of food? I'm going to speak to Ji Yong." Taeyang says and walks towards Ji Yong's room.

Daesung takes the phone mumbling "I'm going to call, Seung Ri." Daesung types the numbers and waits for a ringing tone. After a few seconds he could hear Seung Ri's phone ringing: ~My broken heart like a wave, My shaken heart like a wind~ inside their room. Daesung ends the call and murmurs "Ash, why didn't he bring his phone."

* * *

Well I have decided to post at least once a day or maybe twice, but I'll wait for reviews before I post ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Still thanks to earthlover for the support!!! THANK YOU! 3

If you have anything to say about this fic please let me know!! Good or bad, short or long, it doesn't matter!

Here's chapter 5.

* * *

**Part 5**

_Back to Seung Ri on the bench_

_Seung Ri's POV_

You wonder how long you have sat at this bench. You don't know anymore and you don't care. The wind is blowing harder now, but you can't feel the cold. The pain he causes keeps away the coldness. Nothing can compare to this pain. The wind blows your hood of your head. If anyone could see your face they would get scare. Well you don't exactly know how you look like, but you could guess. Your eyes are probably red and swollen from all the crying. You could feel that your nose is running. The fans wouldn't be able to recognize you. Fans would probably recognize him anywhere no matter how he looks. He is so popular. Dang, there you go again, thinking about him again. Drip, drip you could see two small drops on your pants. Thinking they are from your crying, but they aren't. You look up into the sky. Dark and grey clouds are covering the whole sky leaving no blue spots. Slowly raindrops fall, but the speed increase.

He hates rain. The raining is making you thinking of him. You remember why you are at this bench. He is the cause. Why did he do it? How could he? You know that he doesn't go out with anyone, and he hasn't since that incident with his ex. Once again tears fill your eyes. You didn't know that you have many tears. You have been crying each night for a month. Right now you just don't care anymore. The rain will camouflage your tears. You sob and let the tears running free. Oh, how you wish that you didn't step out of your room. That he didn't find those heels and didn't go towards his room. Then maybe you could feel less hurt than you already are. The sky is turning darker now, but you didn't move.

_In Ji Yong's room_

_Nobody's POV_

Ji Yong slams the door and walks to his bed lying down and put his pillow over his head. Damn, he knows that they are right. Seung Ri has lost a lot of weight and he looks worse day after day. How many times hasn't he wanted to hug him? Asking him what's wrong? Although he already knows that. If only he gave him a proper answer. Why? Why couldn't he makes up his mind? He really didn't know, but it hurts him seeing his maknae going through all this. Seung Ri must surely hate him by now. His train of thoughts stops when Taeyang walks in his room.

"Mind if I join you?" he asks already sitting down by his bed without waiting for an answer. "You are confused, aren't you?" Ji Yong doesn't answers. He just nods. "You want to talk about it?" Taeyang asks. He is still angry with Ji Yong bringing a girl to their apartment. However, he knows that something is wrong with their leader. The maknae's behaviour isn't the only thing that has changed during this one month. Their leader has been going through a similar change too.

"I'm not sure what I feel anymore. I know I feel something different when I'm with him but I don't know what?! It is so frustrating," Ji Yong says desperately. Taeyang looks at Ji Yong, feeling sorry for him. Ji Yong didn't show his feelings like maknae. He keeps it all inside him. Taeyang knows that this have been hard for their leader since he has other responsibilities too. Being confuse and frustrate didn't make Ji Yong's job easier and that is why Taeyang has taken some of his responsibilities. Taeyang pats him on his shoulder and gives him a comforting smile.  
"Your mind will get clear when the right time arrives. Don't take too long though or maknae will be taken," Taeyang jokes and chuckles. Ji Yong looks at him and laugh. God, how long has it been since he laughs.

"I think I'll get jealous if he does." He adds with a smile. Thank you, Taeyang.

Suddenly Daesung follows by Seung Hyun runs into the room.

"What is it?" Taeyang says looking at his fellow members.

"Seung Ri, isn't back yet." Daesung bursts out.

"I'm sure Seung Ri is fine. He is probably on his way home now." Seung Hyun tries to reassure Daesung.

"Have you tried to call him?" Ji Yong joins the conversation. He is starting to get worry too.

"Dah, I did that long ago. But his phone is here." Daesung mutters.

"How long has he been gone?" Taeyang asks looking at the watch. It reads 11.00 pm. "I came home at 8.00 pm and he was already gone then. All of them look at Ji Yong. He is in deep thoughts.

"Well, I guess we just have to wait for him to return. You guys better go to bed. You all still have schedule tomorrow. I'll stay up to wait for him." With that he walks out of the room and the others follows. Still worry they walk to their own room while Ji Yong stays in the living-room. Walking back and forth, "Maknae…" he mutters.

* * *

So what's gonna happen? Take a guess and review!!


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you **earthlover**!! For reading and reviewing!! 3

Chapters are being updating everyday for you :P

Read & review

* * *

**Part 6**

_Back to Seung Ri at the bench_

_Seung Ri's POV_

It is still raining and you are totally soaked. It is completely dark now and you know that if you don't get home now. The other would be worry about you, well not him though. The crying has stopped now and you didn't want it to start again. You look at the clock. 11.15pm. it is late. You don't know how long you have been sitting there, but you know it is time to return. Even though your heart screams that it doesn't want to go back. You don't want to face him. You know that you'll think of that if you see him. There you go thinking about it again and another turn of tears scroll down your face. Sniffing and sobbing you slowly raise and walk. This time you don't bump into people; rather they are the ones bumping into you. You are walking really nearly dragging your feat after you. Even though you have sat for hours doing nothing but cried, your body still didn't have enough energy to walk normally.

_Big Bang's apartment_

_Ji Yong's POV_

You sit and then rise. You walk back and then forth. You tap with one foot, then the other. Your arms are cross. Worries could be read all over your face. Why would he be out for so long? He didn't tell you or the others either. And why the hell didn't he bring his cell phone. You take one hand through your hair and sigh. Where could he be? The clock is still ticking you take a glance of it each minute hoping the door will open each. Frustrate you storm into your room taking your jacket, while looking for your cell phone. You hear the door opens and you run to the door. Meeting him at door make your worries go away, but after looking at him for awhile your worries are back. There is he standing in front of you soaked wet from head to toe. Water is dripping of him.

_Seung Ri's POV_

Right after you walk through the door. You meet him. He just stands and looks at you. You could see that he is worry, but you didn't believe your eyes.

"Hyung…" you say tiredly taking of your shoes and tries to go past him. Then he suddenly says both angry and worry,

"Where in hell have you been?" You hesitate. The two of you haven't spoken to each other for a month.

"I've just taken a walk, that's all." You mumbles

"A walk!?" He raises his voice. "You have been out for longer than 4 hours damn it, and you didn't even leave a note or take your cell phone with you! Do you know how worry all of us are." He hisses. You smirk.

"Hyung, are you really worried. It has been one month now since we have talked. Now you're saying that you are worried?!" It is your turn to get angry. He is quiet and looks away from you. He too knows that your words are true. You walk to your room, but stop after three steps. "Hyung… what I said one month ago… can you please give me an answer now?" you could barely hear your voice. He is still quiet. "Kwon Ji Yong, I love you, will you accept my feelings?" you could feel that your tears are waiting to get out.

"Seung Ri… I," He starts nearly whispers.

You couldn't take it anymore. You could hear from his tone that he is going to reject you. Your heart and mind have already given up long ago. Now is your body's turn. You could feel your legs giving up, and your head is on its way to meet the floor.

"SEUNG RI!" You could hear him screaming. He is right beside you, but to you it seems like he is very far away. In a few seconds your body would meet the floor, but you couldn't feel it. Instead you feel a couple of arms holding you, turning you around slowly and gently and lay you carefully on the floor with your head on his laps and arms around you. "Seung Ri, Seung Ri, Seung Ri," he keeps muttering.

"Hyung… I'm… sorry…" These words flow out of your mouth and everything turns dark.

_Ji Yong's POV_

"Yah! SEUNG RI!" you scream. Why is he saying sorry?! That should be your line! "Seung Ri, Seung Ri, Seung Ri, Seung Ri," you mumble shaking him gently. You touch his face but quickly draw your hand back. His face is burning. "YAH! GUYS!" you yell. The other came out of their room. Daesung holds a Doremon bear in his left hand and rubs his eyes with the other. Seung Hyun still has his eyes close. Only Taeyang is really awake.

"SEUNG RI!" he screams running towards you and him.

"What?!" Daesung and Seung Hyun burst out in sync.

"What happened?" Taeyang asks worried.

"He just came home! Then he suddenly collapses! He has a fever!!! Very high!" You burst out without breathing.

"You and Taeyang go and help him out of those wet clothes." Seung Hyun orders you. "I and Daesung are going to make the car ready. We are taking him to the hospital." He continues. You nods and carries him into his room, while Taeyang runs into his room too to take the clothes he needed.

You undress him. He must have been under the rain for a long time because even his underwear is wet. Slowly you remove his sweater, which is heavy because of the water in it. Then you remove his t-shirt and undershirt. God, he has a nice body. You mentally slap yourself. He is in a bad shape and all you think about is his body.

"Geesh, Ji Yong, can you hurry?" Taeyang says shaking his head. He knows what you thought. Taeyang pushes you away and dresses him. You just stand their looking at his face. His eyebrows are frown, his mouth is a straight line and his face is paler than the bed sheet.

"Taeyang, hurry!" you hurry him.

"I know," he replies. You know he is worry too. They all are. "Done!" he says and helps Seung Ri on your back.

"Come on," you say walking carefully, thinking: Seung Ri please be okay. Don't you leave me, I still own you an answer.

* * *

Will Seung Ri be ok?

You guys want him to be ok? xP


	7. Chapter 7

Special thanks to earthlover for reviewing each chapter :D  
Sorry if I uploaded later than usual.

* * *

**Part 7**

_Hospital_

_Ji Yong's POV_

You guys rush into the hospital with you carrying him while the others look after help. Nurses are approaching you and help Seung Ri onto a bed and roll him into a room where the doctor is. You are following them but when you guys reach the room, one of the nurses turns and says,

"I'm sorry, but you guys have to wait outside."

You are going to argue back, but Taeyang lays a hand on your shoulder. You turn to face him and he shakes his head. You swear and walk back and forth. Daesung is sitting and Seung Hyun is beside him trying to comfort him while Taeyang tries to comfort you. "Ji Yong, he is going to be okay. Don't even think that this is your fault."

You didn't listen to him, you're afraid. You don't want to lose him. You have realized your feelings now. Praying and hoping that you're not too late. You wouldn't be able to bear it if he is gone. You are frustrated, thinking that you should have realized your feelings earlier. This is all you fault.

After waiting for an hour a nurse walks out of the room and says.

"You may come in now," You hurry into the room with the others right behind you. The doctor looks trouble and you ask afraid of the news. "How is he, doctor?"

"Is he okay?" the others ask impatiently.

The doctor hesitates and looks at Seung Ri. You could see Seung Ri laying on the bed suffering. He is breathing heavily and uneven. There are already many tubes around and he is wrapping in many layers. Fearing the worst you look at the doctor again. "He has a very high fever and it looks like that he has gotten Pneumonia too." The doctor informs them calmly.

"Is he going to be okay?" You all ask worriedly. The doctor goes through his paper looks up then says,

"I'm sorry, I don't know that. However, we are doing all we can to help him. It depends on him, if he has enough strength to go through it." You clench you fists, holding the tears in. The others look at each other sadness is written all over their faces.

"I need to ask you some question about his condition." The doctor continues and you just nod. "Have he been taking care of his health carefully?" You look even sadder unable to talk.

"No… he has been lacking sleep and he doesn't eat well either," Taeyang tells the doctor for you, and you look at him. He gets your message and nods, trying to put up a little smile. The doctor looks trouble and worry. "That's not good," he mumbles, and you could all hear him. "Thank you, but I'm afraid that you have to leave this room. We have to check him." He motions them to the door, but you didn't move.

"Can I please stay?" you plead and beg, your voice nearly crack. The doctor looks at you understanding then he gives a little nod. Daesung is going to argue, but Seung Hyun and Taeyang push him out. Taeyang takes a look at you and you nod, then he walks out.

You walk towards the bed where he lay sleeping. He is in pain. His body is all stiff and didn't relax. His face doesn't have any emotion. Just a frown is set there. His fists are clench. Looking at him lying in great pain, hurt you too. You could feel your heart break for each second you look at him. This is your entire fault. If you haven't hesitated, he wouldn't have been in this condition. You take his hand and hold it tightly. Around are nurses running back and forth while the doctor is doing all he can to help your poor maknae. You look down at his face, then at the electrocardiograph his heart beat is lower than normal, but it is stable. You look at him again and mutter, "Seung Ri-ah, don't leave me. Please don't leave me. I'm not going to allow you to leave me." You are starting to panic. "Please, please, please, please." You go on as his heart beat slows.

*BEEEP* *BEEEEEP*

the doctor and the nurses are working harder and faster. Tears are filling your eyes.

"Seung Ri! Don't go!" you scream.

*BEEEEEEEP*

"I LOVE YOU!" you yell even louder the tears are flowing out and you are holding both his hands. "I CAN SAY IT CLEARLY NOW!"

*BEEEEEEEP*

"SEUNG RI!!!!!!"

*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*

* * *

Sorry I just have to let it stopped there xP Perfect cliff, don't you think? XD


	8. Chapter 8

So the cliff left you hanging much so I won't take long.

Special thanks to earthlover for review 3

* * *

**Part 8**

_Ji Yong's POV_

*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*

"We are losing him!" the nurses are shouting to the doctor.

"I know!" he yells back.

"Seung Ri, Seung Ri, don't leave me! I love you! Don't leave."

"SEUNG RI!" you scream sitting up panting. Just a dream, just a dream you chant in your mind. You are soaked in sweat. Your heart is racing. Feeling tears are filling your eyes you cover your face in your hands.

"Ji Yong…" Taeyang says with Seung Hyun and Daesung behind him. You look up, realizing that you aren't in your room. NO!

"Where is he?!" you shout. None of them look into your eyes. Their either look down or at each other. Daesung even starts to sob. You couldn't take it. "Where the hell is he?!?" you roar very loud. Taeyang tries to calm you down,

"Ji Yong, calm down!"

"How the heck am I going to calm down?!? You better tell me where he is NOW!" you yell even louder.

"Hyung… he is… he is…" Daesung starts to say between his sobs.

"NO! Don't even think of telling me that he is gone!!!!!" you are angry and piss. They are not giving a damn answer.

"Ji Yong," Seung Hyun speaks up strictly. You look at him still feeling mad and irritated waiting for an answer. "You can't see him now."

"Why?!?"

"Because they… they have moved him to a special room…"

"What room?! Arg! Can't you guys just tell me as it is already?!" You yell once again and nearly hold Seung Hyun's collar. "Sorry," you mumble as you realize what you just did.

"He is at 3rd floor. Room 3-100. Don't run-" Taeyang couldn't finish his sentence because you ran out the door right after hearing the room number.

You arrive the third floor and walk directly to his room. You know that this is a restricted floor, but you didn't care. You want to see him no matter what. Right before you walk in you could see what happened in his room through the glass window beside. The vies stops you from going any further. Seung Ri lying there in the middle of the room, with nurses and doctors surrounding him. He is breathing in a mask and more tubes are attach to him now. Your mind screams to the body wanting it to run inside the room, but your body won't listen. It just stands there looking at the one boy whom you have just realized that you love very deeply. But it is because of you that he is in this condition. Because of your stupid cowardice.

You turn away, feeling the pain running through your veins. However, you know that this pain can''t even compare to his. You have heard his footsteps outside your run, and you know why he left. Yet you didn't care, at first, but you grew worried like the others soon. Then you see him all wet and vulnerable. You notice that he has been crying, even though his panda eyes and his wet face camouflage most of the already tears-drained eyes. At that moment you know that you love him. Seeing him so hurt and vulnerable you could feel your heart breaking. Then he says the same thing he said to you one month ago. You are about to answer him but he collapsed. Scaring the shit out of you, and you are still afraid. Afraid that he can't hear you. Afraid that your feelings won't come through to him. Afraid that he will leave you and be gone forever.

Tears are dripping from your eyes, but you quickly wipe them away as a nurse approaches you.

"Sir, are you Lee Seung Hyun's guardian?" unable to speak you just nod. "This way then, the doctor wants to talk to you." she motions you and you follow her into a room beside Seung Ri's. You walk in and bow, he bows back and you both sit down as he starts to talk,

"Well about Seung Hyun's condition-" You interrupt him,

"I'm sorry, but can you please tell me what happened? How long have I been away?" The doctor sighs and starts telling.

"You fainted right after Seung Hyun's heart barely beat, it was probably the shock you got. But Seung Hyun's heart did stop." you look at him. Your mouth and eyes wide open. You couldn't believe what he just told you. "But and fortunately his heart started to beat again and we were able to stabilize him." You take a deep breath and wait for him to continue. "Unfortunately he is now in a coma. We have kept an eye on him, but he won't show consciousness. I'm sorry, but all we can do now is wait. He is going to move room and you can stay by his side as long as you wish." You raise and bow.

"Thank you so much for saving him." You are really thankful. The doctor nods and says,

"Stay strong. For you and for him."

* * *

This fanfic is nearing its ending, a few more chapters left.

Please review!!


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to earthlover for reviewing!! 3

Non-betaed, find mistakes? tell me, I'm sure there are lots of them.. x) but hey I'm human ;P

* * *

**Part 9**

_Ji Yong's POV_

You're sitting beside his bed holding his left hand and starts to talk to him. "Seung Ri-ah, when are you going to wake up?" "You know that I love you right? You look at him. Lying there. No answers are heard. "Ya know what? I was really surprised when you confessed. I didn't know what to do so I told you that I was tired, pretty pathetic, right? I'm so sorry, Seung Ri-ah. I know I should have given you a proper answer, but when the morning came I didn't even talk to you." You tell him. You still hold his hands and rest your head on it. "I felt awkward being around you, because I still couldn't understand my feelings. I didn't know how to act around you." You fall in silence. "I'm so so sorry, Seung Ri." You say honestly. "I understand my feelings now. I really do. I really do love you." Tears are threatening to flow out. "I LOVE YOU! I NEED YOU! SO WON'T YOU WAKE UP NOW?!?! SEUNG RI!!!" you start yelling between the sobs.

_Unknown POV_

You could hear him clearly. Every word he said. You remember the last words you told him. Right now you really want to answer him. But you can't. During this month you have pushed your body to its limits. You are mad at him too. He has tormented you for the whole month instead of telling you that he feels the same from the very beginning. Well all of the blame are not on him only. He thinks that it is his faults, and it is, well mostly. Maybe, it is your fault too, if you only have confronted him earlier then maybe it wouldn't has ended this way. Still you don't know if you should forgive him. He still did that to her and you were there in the apartment!!! You are really happy hearing those words coming from him.

"Damn this is taking too long why can't I wake up already" your mind says. The response from your body is,

"I need time to get well."

_Ji Yong's POV_

You have been home to get your stuff again. This time you have brought some presents to Seung Ri. News about Seung Ri being in a coma has reach the media and now everyone knows. Each day our fans would send him gifts and get well cards. There are some presents you want to give him. "Good morning, Seung Ri..." you say as you walk towards your usual place with a big bag. "I have a surprise for you," you continue as you search the bag. "Our lovely fans have given you presents and get well cards." From the bag you take out a pink teddy bear and pink flowers. You put the flowers into a vase and say. "Ya, Seung Ri, you sure are a lucky guy, these flowers smell so nice and the teddy bear is cute too. You lay the bear at Seung Ri's pillow, "Wait, there is a message to you too," You hold the card and read aloud.

"'Don't you dear die, oppa!!'

It is from So Ah and you know that I agree with her." You take out another gift. "This is a gift from Queen Bella. It is a big teddy bear with a heart that's says 'Get well soon' and here is her message to you,

'Seung Ri oppa ah~ rest well now && don't overwork yourself anymore. Please get well soon! Your fans will always be here cheering you on and supporting you through think and thin^^ don't ever forget that!! Weloveyou! *****big hug*

Searching in the bag you take out another present. "Wow it is a panda bear," you lay it across the other bear. "It is so adorable, and it kinds of look like you." you joke. "Hehe, just kidding with you. Let's see what Y.D wrote:

'Get well soon, Seung Ri! You've done such a great job, and we all know you'll do great once you're back up on your feet. Never forget that your supporters, me included, are always here for you, we'll always be with you. Do your best alright?'

You hear that maknae so hurry and wake up you have to come back to work." You look at him lying there peacefully. It didn't look like that he is in pain. Taking out the last present you say, "This is from Queen Vany, a fanfic call 'Serving 5', I'll read it for you later or you can wake up and read it yourself. But if you were awake you could have eaten the chicken soup Wanie-chan made too. Lol blame Seung Hyun-hyung he was the one who ate it. Here is here message to you.

'Dear Seung Ri, I hope you'll have a good rest and I will pray for you to get well soon!!'  
This is from Vanie-chan. Here is the message from Queen Vany

'I command you to get well NOAWGH! :( Love you ^_^ hearts, hugs, and cupcakes!'  
you hear Seung Ri, lots of people care about you, I do too, really really much."

"Ji Yong hyung," a voice you have missed for a long time, "Ji Yong hyung," he continues to call. This is a dream. A good one too. You don't want to wake up. You want to continue to listen to this angelic voice you have long for. "Ji Yong hyung!" he nearly shouts, but his voice is still weak. The he stops.

"No, don't stop," you mumble and pout in your dream. He laughs, the sound of his laugh is definitely a sound you've missed. You haven't heard him laughing for over a month now. You smile. Wishing that this dream would never end. He is still laughing and now he is even poking your cheeks.

"Ji Yong hyung, please open your eyes. The sight that meet you is one of the most happiest moments in your life. Your angel and love is still lying with his head on the pillow, but his eyes are open and a bright smile is on his face. Tears of joy are dancing in your eyes.

"Good morning, hyung." He smiles, you are too shock to answer. "It is still hard to wake you up in the morning, huh, hyung?" he giggles.

* * *

A bit longer chapter, the two last ones I have posted was short xP

Review~~~


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to earthlover for always reading and reviewing!! :D

Next last chapter!

* * *

**Part 10**

_Ji Yong's POV_

You couldn't believe your eyes. You blink, then wipe your eyes. You reach out your hand, then touch his face.

"This can't be real," you mumble.

He laughs, it heals your heart. He looks at you too, with his adorable panda-eyes. You are in a daze. The love of your life is more beautiful and wonderful than any person on earth, than any angel. He still looks a bit sick and pale, but that doesn't change the fact that he is the most fantastic being in the world.

"Ji Yong hyung... you want me to go back in coma," he jokes.

"NO! Don't you ever scare me like that again!" You shout standing now looking down at him. He laughs and hides his face under the quilt.

"Those aren't the words I want you to tell me." He whispers. You look away.

"I'm really sorry, Seung Ri," you say full of guilt. He still doesn't show you his face.

"Beep, beep, beep. Wrong," he mumbles, still not showing his face. You look at the place where his head should be. You could feel the heat covering your face and it seems like someone has painted your cheeks extra red.

"Iloveyou," you say in one breath. He is still under the quilt, but shows his innocent panda-eyes and whines,

"Hyung, I didn't hear you..." You take a deep breath and take a pause between each word you say.

"I... love... you..." you look at him, your face becomes even redder and he giggles and pouts.

"I still can't hear you." You get annoyed; another kind of heat is covering your face now. You raise, uncover his whole face and shout.

"LEE SEUNG HYUN, I KWON JI YONG, LOVE YOU!! YOU HEAR?!?!" Smoke is coming out your ears. He is sitting now,

"I love you too," he whispers. You look at him, then look away. You just couldn't stay mad at him. Reaching out for him you bring him in a tight hug. He is stiff at first, but soon relaxes and hugs you back.

"I miss you," you whisper looking deep in his eyes. Your face is only one inch away from his, and the inch decreases...

"Hello! Seung Ri, are you awake yet?" The door burst open, and in come Daesung follows by Taeyang and Seung Hyun. In a hurry, you let go of him, and look away. Both of you are embarrass. "Yey, Seung Ri-ah, you're awake!" Daesung shouts happily running towards him, pushing you away and hugs him. "Ya, maknae, I miss my roomie." Daesung tighten the grip and he whines,

"Hyung~ you're killing me." Daesung immediately releases him and apologizes. Taeyang hits you lightly with his elbow and smirks.

"Did we interrupt something?" You sneer a no. Seung Hyun adds the oil to the flame,

"Then why do the two of you look like tomatoes?" Both you and he become even redder. "Look, the tomatoes are redder now, they look tasty," Seung Hyun jokes and laughs. Taeyang and Daesung join him while you and Seung Ri give them death glares. Soon both of you join the laughter, and Taeyang and Seung Hyun give Seung Ri a big hug.

_Seung Ri's POV_

You are really happy. The one you love has finally given you a respond, but there is still something that bothers you. The doctor has come to check you and says that in three days you would be allowed to go home. But you aren't allowed to practise or work for a week. Taeyang hyung, Daesung hyung and Seung Hyun hyung have gone back because of their schedules. Only Ji Yong hyung is there, still sitting beside you humming a song. You didn't recognize the song and ask,

"Hyung, what song is that?" He stops humming, looking at you smiling and responds,

"It is a one of a kind song." Full of confusion you look at him.

"Are we going to sing it?" His smile becomes even wider,

"No, it is my solo song," You are smiling too. He is so talented, that you want to be like him. You are so very happy that he loves you too! You are still in your own thoughts when he raises and walks towards the door. Trying not to sound panicked you ask,

"Where are you going, hyung?" "I have some things, I have to take care of." He turns around looking at you. You pout and say disappointed,

"Okay, hyung." He chuckles.

"You want me to stay?" You nod, looking away embarrass. He laughs and walks back to sit beside you, "You are such a baby, Ri."

"I'm not a baby," you whine and pout.

"You sure act like one," he says pinching your cheeks. "I can only stay tonight, Ri, you won't see me until the day you get released from the hospital." You look at him, confused first then smile and take his hand. You are so so so HAPPY!

Finally, you get to go home. Ji Yong hyung hasn't visited you since he left the next day and you really miss him. Why didn't he come to visit you? Doesn't he miss you? Even one minute would be enough... He did say that he loves you right? Your thoughts get interrupted when your hyungs come in to get you home. You try to hide your disappointment, but fail.

"Hi! Maknae! Not happy to see us!" Daesung screams excited and gives you a hug. He starts to help you pack your stuff. Taeyang lays an arm around you and asks a bit worry,

"Hi, what's wrong? You look down, maknae." You look at him trying to smile,

"It's nothing, hyung." You mutter. Seung Hyun smirks.

"He is probably missing someone don't you think, Dae?" he walks towards Daesung to help him. Daesung chuckles,

"Yeah, he probably misses Ji Yong hyung~," Daesung emphasizes the name. Taeyang tries to sound strict, but couldn't hide his smile.

"Ya, don't tease my maknae."

"Hm, Ji Yong would have killed you if he was here now," Seung Hyun jokes.

"Hyungs~" you whine. Daesung jumps towards you,

"Come on, maknae, let's get going!"

* * *

So what is going to happen now ;P Ji is up to something...


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to:

earthlover and her friend.

Last chapter, but I'll post a bonus chapter too :D

* * *

**Part 11**

_Seung Ri's POV_

You sit in the car staring out the window. You sigh wonder why he didn't show up to meet you. Ji Yong hyung, why didn't you come to see me? Did you change your mind? Looking out the window you realize that Seung Hyun didn't drive towards the apartment.

"Hyung, where are we going?" You ask finally looking away from the window. Seung Hyun smirks while the others try to hide their laughs.

"Take it easy, maknae, you will know soon." You stare at him confused, sigh, then turn back to the window. Taeyang is sitting in the front seat and talks to Seung Hyun. Daesung sits beside you and plays with his Doreamon keychain.

"Maknae, take out your panda and play with me," he whines.

"Hyung," it is your turn to whine. "I don't want to."

"Fine, have it your way then," he turns away from you and starts talking to the keychain. "Hi, mister Doreamon, mister Panda won't be meeting you today. Because a _certain_ person won't let him." You look at him, roll your eyes, turn away and continue to look out the window.

Finally, the car stops but none of them leave the car. "What are we doing here?" you ask looking at the surroundings.

"Get out," Seung Hyun says not moving.

"Wha-" Daesung interrupts you.

"Come on, Ri, you'll know soon, get out before Seung Hyun gets hungry," he pushes you out of the car. Taeyang just smiles.

"Enjoy." Seung Hyun and the guys drive away leaving you there alone near the beach. Your favourite beach, nobody really knows that you love the beach, well all except him. Wondering why they left you here you walk around. When you get near the beach you could see a man standing, tapping his foot with his arms crossed. He is wearing a cap, big sunglasses and a coat. From the very beginning you know who it is. You would recognize him no matter what. Feeling happy you run towards him and shouts,

"Ji Yong hyung!" He doesn't give you any attention, but stops tapping and unfolds his arms. When you reach him you pant and lay a hand on his shoulder, "Ji Yong hyung," you say once again wondering why he didn't speak. To your surprise he pushes you away and hisses,

"Who the hell are you? Get away from me!" You release him and quickly bow and apologize.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else." In a hurry you walk away disappointed.

"Ya- Seung Ri!" you hear the man yelling. You don't turn around because you could recognize his voice. "Seung Ri-ah," he whines. You turn around; give him a 'get lost' face. "Aw, don't be like that, Ri," he pleads. He is now right behind you. You pout and he laughs. "Don't pout; it doesn't suit your face." You give him a glare, raising your eyebrows. "Ok, ok, I lose, don't get mad. Come here I have to show you something.

_Ji Yong's POV_

You just couldn't resist teasing him. He is so gullible. You walk behind him covering his eyes. Instead of being like Daesung walking all suspicious he walks calmly, trusting you wholeheartly. You smile and stop. He stops too and waits for you to let him see, but you don't. The time isn't right yet.

"Hyung~" he whines trying to remove your hands from his eyes, but your hands are locked.

"Wait a bit, kay, Ri?" He sighs then gives you a little nod. You smile. "Good boy." You would have patted his head if your hands weren't busy. Five seconds left. Five... you count in your mind. Four... you can't wait to see his reaction. Three... you wonder if he will like it. Two... you smile becomes wider and wider. One... you slowly remove your hands. He gips. His jaw drops. His mouth forms an O and he is now covering it with his hands. Tears are flying out his eyes too. You hug him from behind resting your head on his wide back. You are happy. Happy that your two days of works paid off, but this is only the beginning.

_Seung Ri's POV_

You are lost for words. Staring at the red, orange and yellow horizon. The most beautiful view you have ever seen. The sun is on its way home and you and your love are watching it together. After being in a daze by the view you turn around and hug him tightly. You open your month to say something, but he puts a finger over his mouth, nods then smile. You smiles too. He breaks away from the hug and drags you towards a table set in the middle of the beach near the waves. The table is set for two and is decorated with candles and flowers. All the meals on the table are your favourites and they all look like they are made by a professional, but you know they aren't. Because they all have Ji Yong's final touch. You also know that Ji Yong doesn't really like to cook and he did all this just for you. He even baked a cake! It is really well decorated and on it there are yours and his face. Around the faces is a heart and below it says: 'Welcome back, Seung Ri, I love you' As the gentleman he is he taes out the chair, making you feel like a girl on her first date. You blush and you could see that his cheeks are red too. Your turn you think.

"Ji Yong hyung, do you have a fever?" he chuckles. Your plan failed.

"I can say the same to you," He laughs. "You still have a long way to go maknae,"

The food was delicious. You look at him feeling touch. If you ever were angry at him it all change now. You think that nothing could ever get better than this but you're wrong. He suddenly raises and you say confused.

"Hyung, where-"

"Shh," he interrupts and takes out his phone and turns on a song you find familiar. He lays the phone on the table and walks away from you he stops and waits. You finally recognize the melody. While his beautiful, angelic voice fills the air.

I know I made a big mistake

I know that you won't forgive me

But please hear me out

I really really love you

The feelings didn't show before

But I can't stop it from showing now

He looks right into your eyes as he sings and walks towards you.

Will you believe me?

How can I show you?

That my feelings are real true

I don't want to lose you (again)

You are my life, my heart, my everything

Please my love don't leave

You believe. You will always believe him. He has shown you already. Ji Yong, I won't leave you ever again. He continues to sing and decreases the space between you and him:

~Chorus:

My feelings were unclear

And I made you suffer

But my love is only

So can't we start over?

Give you a second change

Give me a second change

Give us a second change

He stops walking and starts to rap making his rapping moves.

~Rap:

I love love you

Don't don't you love me?

I really really need you

Be be forever with me

So what do you say?

Will you please stay?

Always by my side

Forever be my bride

He starts to walk again singing the chores, and you sing along with him, but instead of singing "Give us a second change," you sing, "I'll give us a second change,"

I'm really really sorry

For the pain I have caused you

I didn't accept your feelings

Regret is all I can feel now

I know I don't deserve you

But at least I will try

He sings the chorus once again and is now just a few feet away from you. Here you thought that you couldn't get more touch, but he proves you wrong. You let go of the tears. These are happy tears. They deserve to be free. He is now right beside you. From his pocket he takes out a box. The music is still playing and you can't stop the tears. He goes down on one knee and sings the last lines:

Therefore will you, Lee Seung Hyun

Give me a second change

Will you please accept my feelings?

He opens the box and there are two rings. Couple rings. They don't look alike, but the match perfectly. Unable to talk you nod and nod and nod. Now it is your smile that makes you eyes look like Taeyang and Daesung's. He is smiling too as he takes the smallest ring and puts it on your finger.

"Seung Ri, with this I promise I will never hurt you again." He whispers and you did the same.

"Ji Yong, I'll always stay by you side." The two of you get closer and share the deepest and most passionate kiss.

* * *

The song is written by me :D heheh xP

Thank you guys for reading, see u in the bonus chapter ;P


	12. Bonus Chapter

_Seung Ri's POV_  
It is nearly midnight. You sit on his bed holding your ring in your hand. You turn it around and around studying it. It is around ½ cm thick, white ring with two black stripes. "My lover, Kwon Ji Yong." It says on the inside. You smile, wondering what it says on his.

"Hyung," you whisper as you look at him sitting on his chair writing new lyrics.

"Mhm?" he turns around to give you his attention.

"Can I see your ring?" you beg. He wears his teasing smile.

"Why?"

"Because," you say stubborn not looking at him.

"Ri, because isn't an answer. It is a word you say before the answer." He says with a 'that's a fact' voice.

"Oh, come on, hyung~, I just want to study it. Can't I? Hyung~" you plead, beg and whine, giving him the famous Seung Ri look. He sighs then carefully takes it of his finger and gives it to you. You take it and study it. It is a few millimetres thicker than yours and it is black with white stripes instead. You smile when you see what is written on it. "Only mine, Lee Seung Hyun." He is staring at you.

"Why are you smiling?" You look away embarrass.

"Nothing," you mumble. His smile becomes wider and he drops his pencil and walks towards you. Sitting beside you he takes his ring back and lies down. You follow him.

"This ring is the most important thing to me, second to you." He whispers in your ear.

It is quiet. Laying side by side a lot of thoughts fly in and out you head. The only thought that stayed longer than the others it the one about that day, the day you collapsed. You just can't forget it. You need to get it of your chest,

"Ji Yong hyung…" you hesitate.

"Yes?" he could sense that something is wrong.

"Nothing," you say turning around so you didn't have to face him.

"Seung Ri." He says rather strict, turning you around. "Just say whatever you want."

"Hyung… wh- did the rings cost you a lot?" He sighs shocking his head.

"You shouldn't care about that; I'm the Kwon Ji Yong. Remember?" He smile, but becomes serious. "But, Ri, that isn't what you wanted to say. I know you well and you know." You sigh and sit up.

"You know…" you stop again.

"Go on,"

"That day… why… didyoubringagirlhere?" You don't know if he understands but at least it is out of your mouth. He doesn't answer. "Ah forget it," you say starting to rise to walk out the door. He holds you down.

"Wait," he is still holding your hand. "Sorry, Seung Ri-ah. I'm really really sorry."

"Don't say sorry. I know you are. But… I just want to know why?" you say still not facing him.

"I needed to know…" he starts. "I needed to know if you are the one I love. I wondered if I really am gay. She is just a person I met on a bar. I'm really sorry. That was the biggest mistake in my life, Seung Ri-ah. I promise you right? I will never hurt you again. You are the only one for me. No person neither girl nor boy can change that." You are facing him now. His face is full of guilty.

"Hyung, it is okay. I understand." He brings you in to a hug.

"Hyung…" you hesitate again. "Was that your first time?" you say really low. He could barely hear you. He laughs.

"Ri, are you jealous?" he breaks the hug and stares at you. You look away embarrass. Nodding is all you could do. He laughs once again and brings you down with him. "You want to do it now?" he says with a seducing voice.

"Hyung~"

"Don't worry, Ri, I won't hurt you." You smile. This is definitely the BEST day of your life.

_Nobody's POV_  
Daesung still not awake walks in Ji Yong's room mumbling

"Ji Yong hyung, do you know where-" he stops. He is clearly awake now. "Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" Daesung runs out of Ji Yong's room covering his eyes.

"What is it?" Seung Hyun asks Daesung looking up from his meal.

"Awh, my virgin eyes are ruin." Daesung screams. Taeyang walks in the room and says.  
"Well, my ears are ruined after all that sounds this night."

"I guess we just have to get use to it," Seung Hyun smirks and starts to continue his meal.

Inside Ji Yong's room, Seung Ri is laying with his head on Ji Yong's chest and Ji Yong's arms are all around Seung Ri. Their clothes are on the floor and the only thing they wear are two giant smiles.

* * *

Well this is all for now. Thank you! Everybody who has read! Double thank you for those who have reviewed :D


End file.
